


Stolen

by mystified_mint



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Phantom Thief AU, cop!kaito, phantom thief!kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystified_mint/pseuds/mystified_mint
Summary: Being stolen away by a phantom thief sounds romantic in theory... unless that phantom thief is an unbearable tease.





	Stolen

****“Neeheehee, you’re so cute when you’re mad,” Kokichi giggled gleefully. “I’ve always wondered why cops don’t bother learning any escape tricks. Seems like a useful skill to have in this line of work.” He moved closer, standing nose-to-nose with his captive. “But then again, it’s not everyday you get slapped with your own handcuffs is it, _Officer Momo?”_

Kaito bristled at the nickname, cheeks warming against his will. It wasn’t the phantom thief’s first time using it, but that didn’t make it any less embarrassing.

“D-Don’t call me that, asshole!” he weakly retorted.

“But you blush so adorably when I do!”

Feeling his face grow even hotter, Kaito tore his gaze away from the masked criminal’s. A few harmless teases were the least of his worries. With his wrists cuffed behind his back and secured around a metal pole, he had little room to maneuver. Even if he’d been a bit more mobile, it was unlikely he could escape with Kokichi’s eyes locked on him. He didn’t even know why he’d been kidnapped in the first place.

Then he noticed something. The metal around his wrists... wasn’t biting into his skin at all. The handcuffs were loose. If he tried pulling on them hard enough, he just might be able to-

“I wouldn’t struggle if I were you,” Kokichi suddenly warned, startling Kaito out of his thoughts. “Just so we’re clear, I don’t plan on hurting you, so I’d rather you not do anything stupid and hurt yourself either.”

“You loosened the cuffs on purpose,” Kaito realized. It made sense, given how meticulous Kokichi was. Overlooking such an obvious detail would be far too sloppy for him. “That’s... pretty risky, isn’t it? I thought you liked to play it safe around cops.”

Smiling mysteriously, Kokichi lifted a hand to brush Kaito’s cheek. Kaito twitched in surprise, yet didn’t move away.

“What can I say? You're not boring. That’s why you’re here instead of some other idiot in blue. Speaking of which...” Kokichi whispered his next words against Kaito’s ear, sending a shiver down his captive’s spine. “You wouldn’t happen to know which of your coworkers is handling the Shirogane case, would you?”

“W-What?” He did know, but he didn’t see why Kokichi would be interested. The Shirogane case had nothing to do with riches or galleries or anything as luxurious as the phantom thief’s usual targets. In fact, it was such an obscure case, Kaito had to wonder how Kokichi even knew about it. “What’s that got to do with you?”

Kokichi’s face blanked.

“Let’s just say I know a few things the cops don’t, and if they were smart, they’d keep their noses out of the whole thing.”

Kaito eyed him skeptically, earning a sly look in response.

“If you don’t wanna tell me upfront, I’m sure I could find some way to persuade you instead.” Kokichi’s voice dropped lower as he spoke, his left hand moving to massage Kaito’s bicep while his right hand rested on Kaito’s chest.

“Uh...” Kaito could feel himself start to sweat as Kokichi leaned in, pressing up against him and pushing his back into the pole. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Kokichi’s breath ghosted over his face, smelling distinctly of artificial grape. 

"Anything you’d like to say?” Kokichi asked, eyes half-lidded.

“Ah... I, uh... Um... N-No?”

The room was dead silent, save for the pounding of Kaito’s heart. Neither of them moved a muscle.

Then Kokichi skipped backwards, beaming cheerfully.

“Okay, that’s fine! I figured it was a long shot, anyway."

“H-Huh?!” 

“Like I said before, I don’t plan on hurting you, so there’s really not much I can do if you don’t wanna spill,” Kokichi shrugged, then started laughing. “You should’ve seen the look on your face, though!”

Suitably humiliated, Kaito groaned, hanging his head to avoid looking at the thief any longer.

“Ugh, why don’t you let me go already?” 

“Yeah, yeah, just one more thing.”

“Wha-” Kaito began, only for Kokichi’s lips to cut him off. Overcoming the initial shock, he closed his eyes, gradually melting as the kiss deepened. He barely registered the arms snaking their way around his waist.

Then he heard a click, felt a shove, and fell to the ground as Kokichi rushed to make his exit.

“Sorry, gotta run! That kiss’ll have to tide you over until next time! Hopefully I’ll get another chance to steal you away, but until then... Bye bye!”

Kaito’s eyes widened as Kokichi leapt out the nearest window, and he scrambled towards it in a desperate attempt to follow.

“Wait, come back! At least let me see your-” He slowed down once he reached the window frame, finding nothing but a peaceful night view of the city. “...face.”

The phantom thief had eluded him yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw [this drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958194/chapters/38122397) and got attached to the idea of an oumota phantom thief AU with cop!Kaito, so I decided to give it a shot myself.
> 
> I read and cherish every comment, so please let me know what you think!


End file.
